Feline Feminine
by Cat Child92
Summary: A story involving cats, mystery and good cups of tea. First fanfic.


It was past midnight, and the street was dark apart from the occasional dim street lamp. No one was around, save two people. A boy and a girl. Lovers.

They were sitting on a bench near the closed fish and chip shop, holding hands. They gazed into each other's eyes, then kissed passionately, the nearby street light creating a glow around them. They suddenly broke apart, smiling at each other.

"Michael", said the girl, "This has been the best night ever! Even though we did end up watching the wrong movie!"

They both laughed. "Yeah, that was funny", answered Michael, "But seriously though, I gotta ask you something, Claire…"

"What Michael?"

Michael fidgeted. "Err, well, you do, really, y'know, love me don't you? Because I really love you"

Claire smiled. "Of course I do Michael. More than anything else in the world…"

They leaned towards each other to kiss again, but Michael stopped in mid-lean. He turned his head round, as if listening to something. Claire moved closer to him. "What's up Michael? Did I do something wrong?"

The boy paid no attention, but soon the reason for his distraction became apparent.

The sound of drunken laughter filled the silent street. A group of four boys, all completely drunk, holding on to each other so they didn't fall over, staggered towards them.

They recognised Michael and grinned at him. "Hi Michaelsh", he slurred, "Wanna come and have a beer witsh us?"

He giggled hysterically.

Claire tugged at Michael's arm. "Let's go Michael, they're drunk, please, let's go home"

Michael ignored her: he was still watching the boys.

The gang noticed Claire a began to laugh and wolf whistle at her. "Who's your girlfriend. Michael, eh? Eh? She's nice, ain't she? Give us a kissh, love. Go on…"

He moved towards Claire, but Claire leaned away in horror. "Don't you touch me, you freak!" she retorted.

"Oooo!" shouted the other boys, "You got told Max!"

The boy looked annoyed at this. Very annoyed. He lifted up his beer bottle, and things could have got nasty if Michael hadn't intervened.

"Woah, Max, calm down!" he cried, pulling him away from her, "She ain't done nothing to you!"

Max seemed to master his drunken anger at this, and staggered back towards his mates.

"So Mikesy", the boy who seemed to be leader of the drunks, "Wanna ditch the girl and come with us?"

Michael looked at the boys, and he looked as if he was considering it.

"Mike!" cried Claire, "What are you thinking, don't go with _them_! Stay with me! You can come round to mine, I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind!"

Michael turned and smiled at her, in a way that seemed patronisingly apologetic. "Not tonight, babe. Maybe some other time, eh?"

Then he got up and made his way over to the others. They cheered, and began to walk, staggering and swaying, away from Claire.

"No!" she shrieked, jumping up from her seat in horror.

But Michael just turned and waved, then drunk the can of beer someone offered him in one go. And, singing and laughing, they disappeared into the night…

Claire wanted to scream at Michael. How _dare_ he? How dare he go and leave her in the lurch like that? It wasn't fair!

Angry at him and the rest of the world, she plonked herself down on the bench. Boys were always the same. You thought they loved you, and would do anything for you and they had to just go and abandon you for a free beer. Michael was nearly 17 and he acted like he was still at high school. Pathetic.

She sat there, smouldering for five minutes, when a thought cut through her anger. How would she get home now? Michael had promised he would walk her home via his house. She didn't fancy walking alone this late. Who knew what kind of weirdos could be hanging around?

She checked her watched and swore silently. Quarter to one. The last bus had come and gone half an hour ago. She'd either have to ring her mum and wait or walk home. Diving her hand into her jacket pocket, she found her mobile and almost screamed with frustration. The battery was dead. This left only one option. Walking home.

Claire wasn't a particularly paranoid girl nor did she lack the ability to defend herself. She had been the self-defence classes once or twice, and knew exactly how deal with attackers. But something about the place worried her. So she did _not_ fancy walking home the long way round, especially as it passed right outside the pub and the place where all the junkies hung out.

But there was another way. A shortcut, through the park. It would cut at least 15 minutes of her journey home, and she wouldn't have to pass by any drunks. But it would also involve going through the woods.

Claire had been through the woods before, many times. But only during the day. Then everything was clear and bright in the sunshine. When she was little, her and her mate Jessica used to joke that there were wolves hiding in there, and they'd jump out on each other, then scream and laugh like crazy.

But now she feared something else. Real things. Like weirdos hanging around, muggers, rapists, _murderers_…

Annoyed at her own paranoia, she tried to reason with herself. What was so bad about that wood? Muggers, rapists and that lot were just as likely to attack her out in the street than in some strange old wood.

Unfortunately this did not comfort her.

Suddenly, she heard a sound. Turning her head sharply, she breathed a sigh of relief. It was just a car driving past. But it alerted her to her situation. She couldn't there _all _night. She had to leave.

Quickly, before she could have second thoughts, walked up the street, across the road and through the park gates

The first part was easy. Walking down the broad path at a brisk pace, head high and confidant, she was making very good timing. But when she reach the trees she stopped dead.

She didn't know why. The trees loomed high above her head. The dark shadows seemed to move…

But they didn't. It was a bunch of trees, and they weren't about to stop her getting home. She walked straight through, and was enveloped in darkness…

The silence was immense. No normal night sounds, distant traffic, small creature rustles, not even a breeze. And it was far worse than strange creaking and cracking sounds could ever be. Claire tried not to think about anything other than walking, one foot in front of the other, just walking…

Claire suddenly though she heard something, a sort of… rustling. She knew it was probably the wind, but she increased her speed, ever so slightly.

Then she heard something else, other than her own footsteps. A padding. Not of feet, but paws…

She began to walk more briskly now. The padding footsteps grew quicker. She went into a fast walk, a half walk-half run. Then a twig snapped-

She broke into a run, sprinting down the path, not caring whether whatever it was followed her, she just wanted to make it to the other side of the trees…

The thing was almost upon her then- it passed. The sound died away, til it was silence again. Blissful silence.

She did not know how long she stood there, feeling relief wash over her. Whatever it was had gone! It has passed. She was OK.

But she eventually had to go on, and she did. Feeling more at ease, she walked at normal pace. But then the fear crept slowly back again. What _was_ the thing what had followed her? Where was it going? What if it was waiting for her…?

She shook such thoughts from her mind, staring straight ahead. Nothing could happen to her, everything was just fine. Suddenly, a rustle and something burst from the bushes. She spun round, waiting to see what had being following all this time. And- laughed.

It was a cat. A startled black one with yellow eyes, staring at her fearfully. All that time, she'd been afraid of a cat! How dumb was that? She bent down and smiled at the frightened creature.

"Come here puss", she said, making the noise you make when calling a cat.

The cat just stared at her, then bounded away down the path.

Smiling at her own the daftness she turned around. And screamed.

It wasn't a huge beast, a monster. It would have been better if it had.

Lying on the ground, half covered by the bushes near where the cat had appeared was Michael. Dead. _Murdered_.


End file.
